1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus, a relay apparatus, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
There is a technique that determines the status of a terminal apparatus connected to a network and switches the network to which the terminal apparatus is to be connected to either a normal network (called a “backbone network” hereinafter) or a network that is isolated from the backbone network (called an “isolated network” hereinafter) based on the result of that determination. A system in which this technique is used shall be called a “network quarantine system” here.